


[vid] Alya Césaire Raises Hell

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: vexercises, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: You came upon a lightning strike, and eyes of bright clear blue
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Vexercises!





	[vid] Alya Césaire Raises Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [exercise 1, pechakuchas](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/2027.html) at [Vexercises on Dreamwidth](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/). The other half of the exercise is "[Alya Césaire, Woman of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063126)".

Vimeo password: **vexercises1**

or [download the MP4 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/clyo1oe13a76o1e/Alya%20C%C3%A9saire%20Raises%20Hell.mp4?dl=0)

* * *

_Lyrics ("Raise Hell", Brandi Carlile)_ :

I found myself an omen  
And I tattooed on a sign  
I set my mind to wandering  
And I walk a broken line  
You have a mind to keep me quiet  
And although you can try  
Better men have hit their knees  
And bigger men have died

I'm gonna raise  
Raise hell  
There's a story no one tells  
You gotta raise  
Raise hell  
Go on and ring that bell

 _I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine!_

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
